First Kiss Among the Snow Fairies
by FoolishLittleDuck
Summary: It's Christmas and Drosselmeyer hosts a party. Duck doesn't want to be there, and neither does Fakir... They sneak out to enjoy the night air instead, as well as a few confessions from Fakir's side  WARNING FOR FLUFF! Story is WAY better than summary!


A/N:_ HELLO PEOPLE! I've finally uploaded something, huh. About time. Well, I've actually written something I'm proud of and that I like to the max, like woah! xD I know it's a Christmas fic, and should be uploaded around CHRISTMAS, but I'm impatient like woah. (I like writing that don't I?) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fluffy little christmas fic I wrote~ Oh and if you find anything in the text that seems off, please tell me so I can improve~ Ja na! OH And MERII KURISUMASU! (that doesn't make me sound like a weeaboo at ALL pfft)_

* * *

_~*First Kiss Among the Snow Fairies*~_

Winter had reached Gold Crown Town. The snow had been building up until every spot on the ground was covered with the white powder. Drosselmeyer had decided it to be a good idea to take a break in the story to celebrate the upcoming event – Christmas. You see, Drosselmeyer may have been a sadistic bastard that enjoyed watching people suffer in his tragedies, but he also loved Christmas very dearly. Therefore, he thought "Why not let others enjoy it as well?" because, really, it wasn't much fun celebrating the holidays by yourself (he had experienced that enough already).

That's how all the people interested found themselves in a great hall, a ball room if you may, laughing merrily among each other. There was only one (or rather two, but none of them knew of the other) who wasn't enjoying the company of the others. That one person was Duck. No, Duck could not dance, move, or even speak elegantly. She was, after all, a duck. So instead, she had seated herself in a big staircase that served as the entrance to the party hall and observed.

It was truly a magnificent room, high to the ceiling, huge windows decorated by red curtains. From the white roof hang a great crystal chandelier with lots of burning candles illuminating the hall and people beneath it. The whole room was lit up and decorated, with a big tree standing in one of the corners. The air was filled with laughter and music and smells of delicious food.

It was truly a magnificent room, though Duck with a sigh. She let her gaze wander, searching for various people that she knew. Next to the food filled tables stood Mr. Cat, chatting with a couple of ladies. He looked flustered, yet happy, Duck noted. Every now and then she'd hear him say something about marriage, followed by his normal behaviour. She chuckled lightly at this, and then looked over at Pique and Lilie.

The both of them were dancing happily with each other, laughing and having fun. They had asked Duck to join them, but she had politely declined and said she was no good with social get-togethers _or_ dancing. This party included both. Her two friends just shrugged and wished her a merry Christmas before wandering off.

Now the little duck's eyes had found Rue. She looked stunning in her red dress, tied back hair and beautiful accessories. What made her look all-the-more beautiful was that smile that was constantly on her face as she danced and enjoyed herself. She really was fit for the role of the princess that was given to her… Duck sighed as she thought this. She had to sit there alone, without a partner, while watching such a beautiful girl dance with the prince that she wished so deeply to dance with. Another sigh escaped her lips as she looked down on what she was wearing. A yellow, simple dress, her normal pendant hanging above it, and her hair tied back in the usual braid. She wore a bracelet on her arm with a rose on it, but it wasn't really anything that stood out in the crowd of flashy dressed people.

Another sigh and "If only I was a bit more like Rue…" came from her mouth this time. Suddenly, someone hit her in the head. It wasn't very hard, probably just to get her attention. She looked up to meet the green eyes of Fakir and, oh god, he didn't look amused at all.

"What are you doing, talking to yourself?" he said in that annoying 'you are such an idiot'-voice. Duck blushed and started flailing around, stuttering things that did most likely not make any sense at all, until Fakir raised a hand. "Forget I asked, just shut up."

He sat down beside her on the stairs and let his chin rest in his hand. Duck watched him closely, taking in how he looked both annoyed and stressed and would rather be somewhere else, where he could be alone. She kept looking even after his eyes returned the gaze (although she had to tilt her head in confusion as to why he started blushing all of a sudden).

"So…" Duck spoke up after a long while of (torturing) silence. "Are you enjoying the party?" she asked and he frowned.

"Not really. I'd preferred staying home and read rather than being here."

"Ah… Really?" The little girl looked down at her lap and then out the window. It was snowing again, something she wasn't used to. It was so weird, the lake suddenly freezing to ice and that white… _whiteness_ (she had really said this, earning an 'idiot'-look from Fakir) falling down everywhere.

"…you want to go out there?" Fakir suddenly asked, bringing Duck out of her thoughts. She stared back at Fakir for a second or two, then blushed and flailed, saying something about "no, no, I'm fine, let's just stay here, really, it's fine" but was promptly cut off by Fakir grabbing her hand and started making his way up the stairs and out.

They walked in silence for a rather long time while the soft snow surrounded them. Duck looked around nervously, every now and then blowing into her hands to keep them warm. This didn't go unnoticed by Fakir. After an inner argument with himself, he hesitated a moment before reaching out and grabbing the petite girl's hand in his own. He could feel her staring at him, but looked away and hoped to god she didn't see the blush that was rapidly spreading on his face. He was a bit surprised when that small hand squeezed back and dared to glance back at a now smiling Duck. This, of course, caused more blood to rush to his face.

"Are you cold?" he asked and mentally slapped himself for asking something so stupid, but Duck just shook her head.

"Not really," she said with a laugh. She walked a little quicker so they were walking side by side (she's got shorter legs and fell behind). Looking up, then down, then to the side and then closing her eyes, Duck slowly leant against Fakir's shoulder as they walked.

It was almost ridiculous how comforting it was for them both to walk like that, to be together. Before the story started, they hated each other's guts. Now… They weren't entirely sure, Fakir being in denial and Duck being too dense, but there was definitely more than just friendship between them.

Then Fakir suddenly stopped. Duck slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, only to notice him staring at something up ahead, so she turned her attention to that way. And when her gaze landed on a giant tree lit up by several lights, and god only knows what made it shine like that, she couldn't help but gasp at the amazing sight.

"I-it's beautiful," she said breathlessly. Fakir nodded in agreement.

"It really is…" He then turned to the smaller girl and smiled down at her. _Not as beautiful as you_, he wanted to say, but that would be both too embarrassing and out of character, so he kept his mouth shut. Instead he leaned closer to the girl, brushed a bit of hair behind her ear and whispered "Merry Christmas, Duck…" before letting his lips touch hers.

The kiss was short, meant as a confession and nothing more. Duck may have been dense, but she was not _that_ dense. She blushed scarlet and started stuttering things, before shutting herself up as she realised that no, no real sentences would come out. Instead she clenched her eyes shut in embarrassment of what she was about to do.

She reached out, grabbed a hold of Fakir's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. She was very happy that she left him even more stunned than she had been by the first kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Fakir~!"

And the two stood there, hand in hand, illuminated by the tree and surrounded by tiny dancing snow fairies.

_~*The End*~_


End file.
